1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a jousting game which uses a bicycle attachment to spear apertured targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time apertured target games require a player to stand or sit while attempting to spear an apertured target. My invention makes the apertured target game more challenging by requiring the player to spear the apertured target while riding a bicycle.
3. Disclosure Statement
Connell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,720, dated Feb. 2, 1954, discloses a toy machine gun which is adapted to be mounted on a bicycle handle bar and which may be actuated and directed by a bicyclist. Simulated firing is obtained by moving a spring-like finger into engagement with the spokes of a bicycle wheel during its rotation, producing noises resembling the firing of a machine gun.
Durrell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,066, dated Dec. 7, 1965, discloses a game wherein a horse and rider with a spear moves around a circular track by means of a winding mechanism and moves up and down by means of a cam shaft grip operated by a player trying to spear rings on posts adjacent to the track. Scoring is determined by the number of rings speared and retained on the spear.
My invention utilizes a jousting arm, adapted to be mounted on a bicycle handle bar of a bicycle, to spear friction-held rings on a prescribed course. The jousting arm is operated up and down by means of a control lever moving left and right, respectively, by the player, while the bicycle is being propelled by the player along the prescribed course.
My invention is disclosed in document entitled "Disclosure Document", No. 089905, received in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 11, 1980.